Big Announcement
by whitefeather45
Summary: Life can make huge turns. One day things might be perfect, but suddenly something happens that changes EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

"Haz I'm not ready for this. What if they hate us? If they-"

"Think we are disgusting? Boobear, they won't" I answered him grabbing his hand reassuringly.

I could read his face easily. He was nervous. We talked about this several times. We even practiced our announcement every time we could. We wanted this to be perfect. Our relationship was at its worst point. Not because we were fighting, but because the world seemed not to understand. Paparazzi's were following us everywhere. News talked about this a lot. Our fans were divided. Some seemed to accept what we had, well what they guessed we had because we have not admitted our relationship to them yet and some seemed to be devastated, broken hearted.. Louis cared about our fans a lot, just as much as I did.

I kissed his forehead. A smile began to form in his lips.

"You know Hazz, they are our fans of course they will support us. I just thought they will not, Uhm accept us" He said as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Lou, of course they will," I stood up. Louis just stared at me. "Come on, the boys are waiting for us." I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up. He smiled at me weakly. He was still nervous. I could see it.

"Yes we should go." he said.

They boys were already inside the car. Liam was driving. Zayn was on the seat beside him and Niall was laying on the back seat taking all the space possible.

"Oh come on Niall! Please, you'll sleep as soon we come back!" I grinned at him cheerfully.

Niall groaned as he lifted up his body to sit up straightly. Louis entered the car as I followed him inside.

"Ready lads?" asked Liam. We all nodded. There was tension inside. Louis was still nervous. Zayn and Liam apparently were having a serious talk. I tried to hear but Niall's snores made my task impossible. I laughed, he really looks funny when he sleeps.

Louis poked me and said, "What are you laughing about Curls?" he had a smirk on his face.

"Nothing," I grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh, you do are laughing because of something!"

Then, Niall made a loudly snore that made him wake up. He stared blankly at us. I started laughing again. Louis looked as a retarded seal, clapping his hands and moving back and forth as he laughed. I love when he laughs like that. He looks like a child, considering the fact he is almost 20.

"Why are you laughing?" Niall said all grumpy. His hair was all messed up.

I looked at Louis and winked at him. He had a smirk on his face.

I stared at Liam and Zayn again. Then at Niall, who was back on his sleep. Everybody was quiet. I looked at Louis again. His head was laying on my shoulder. He was wearing a marine stripped shirt and a blue trousers. I couldn't stop looking at him. Suddenly he lifted his head and our eyes met.

Smirking and with our noses almost touching he whispered "I know I look irresistibly sexy, but please you are making me nervous."

"Oh well, the next time I catch you looking at my bum I'll say the same thing to you sir."

Louis chuckled. His cheeks turned slightly red.

The car stopped. We arrived to the studio. Video Diary 5 was going to be shoot today. The day we were going to be making our big announcement.

I moved Niall's shoulder. He woke up and stretching his body he groaned.

Everybody was out of the car and we entered the studio. Our manager was already waiting for us. He approached and said, "Good morning, you are late-" suddenly Louis interrupted him saying "Good Morning sir, how are you? How's Jess? The kids?"

We all laughed, even our manager. Louis can be so random sometimes. I love when he does that, cheer us up, remove the tension..

"Non of your business Louis," he said with a grin on his face. "Ok, we are shooting in 5 minutes. Harry Louis, you know what to do. Now go! Go!"

I froze. I'm not ready for this. I was five minutes ago, but now I don't What if they truly turn against us or something.

"Hazza.."

I didn't care. I was still deep in thought. I love Louis. He is my everything.

"Hazza.."

I cannot disappoint my fans, but if being with Louis does that I'll make them understand.

"Harry!"

"Oh yeah sorry Boobear.."

Louis stared at me. Then he kissed my temple and grabbed my hand.

"Everything will be alright ok? They'll understand. We'll make this work." Louis said as he squeezed my hand. I smiled at him reassuringly

We took our places in the sofa. Louis was beside me. Then Niall and Liam were sitting on the other side and Zayn was siting on the floor.

"Ready?" Liam asked us giving us a big smile.

"Ready." We both nodded.

Then a voice said, "Starting in 3..2..1.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Starting in 3..2..1.."

"IT'S VIDEO DIARY 5!" we all shouted with big grins on our faces.

"We are so excited of being here back on England. America was awesome. Thanks for all your support!" Zayn added, as he continued adding how thankful we were.

This was all planned first Zayn, then Niall with the questions, Liam the same and finally Louis and me.

Luckily this was not Live, because I have this feeling I won't be able to talk or something.

Louis was being himself. In this Video Diary he had a baseball bat he got in is carrying it everywhere. I think a fan gave it to him. I'm not sure really. Also, he brought Kevin again, and a fake snake.

As Zayn finished the introduction. Niall started with the questions.

"Katie asked: If you could save any one thing in this world what would it be.."

Zayn said his mirror. Liam said he would get new turtles. Louis was in a big argument trying to figure out if he wanted to save Kevin or all the carrots.. He decided the carrots. I didn't answer. It was my turn when Louis made this joke with Kevin. He probably knew I was way too nervous to talk.

I was the nervous one now. Louis seemed all relaxed. I wonder how he is able to hide his feelings sometimes. I'm trying to have a grin in my face or throw some jokes to hide my feelings.

Liam was asking the last question. This time we all answered. Then, Louis said the fake snake told him he was going to eat Kevin. Also that he took Parseltongue classes with Harry Potter. We all laughed.

Louis stood up and drinked some Energy Juice. He grabbed the bat and started to hit the snake.

"Sssss bad snake. Ssss you won't kill Kevin! Ssss!" Louis shouted as he continued smacking the snake.

Niall was almost choking. He was just about to fall on the floor.

I couldn't handle it too. It was so funny.

"Hey be careful Lou, you'll hit someone with that bat!" Liam exclaimed. Although he had a smirk on his face. I'm not sure if he was being serious or just joking..

"Yeah calm down!" I said to Lou.

When suddenly I just felt this big pain in my head and everything became blurry, dizzy, black...

Louis POV

"HAZZA!" I exclaimed.

I dont know what to do.

Bloody hell.

"See! I told you to calm down Louis!" Liam said to me almost shouting. He was trying to wake up Harry. I was frozen.

''Yeah but you didnt seem serious you know!''

Fuck. This is all my fault.

"I-I am sorry ok.." I said as I was shaking Harry trying to wake him up.

Niall stood up and with his hand in his hair he said to me,

"A sorry won't fix things right now!"

Niall looked angry. Well, he was angry I could see it. Usually he laughs when something bad happens.. well, not always.. but I remember this time we had a car crash. He laughed. Also, he said it felt like bumper cars, but right now we was serious..

Almost all the people on the set came to help. I just stood frozen.

Why did I had to bring this stupid bat.

Harry.. My Harry..

I swear if something happens to him i'll blame myself forever.

I grabbed a random bucket I found on the set and runned to the bathroom. I filled it with water and returned to the set.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" I shouted. I approached to Harry and threw the water into his face.

"Harry come on! Wake up!"

Everybody had their eyes on me.

I really dont think this will work, but at least it works on the movies..

Who am I fooling. Movies are movies.

Clearly it didn't work. I could hear the ambulance coming.

"The ambulance is outside. Now everybody move out." our manager ordered. He was furious. He never talks that serious unless it's something big.. And this was clearly something bad.

We told everyone our Video Diary was going to be out on Monday with a big announcement we had to tell.

I ruined everything.

Zayn gave me a hug and said to me "Dont worry he will be alright."

"Zayn im so stupid. Liam told me lot to bring the bat but I-"

"Hey! Everything will be alright you'll see"

Zayn moved as Niall and Liam came.

"I sorry guys, its all my fault!" I said to them as I watched Harry being taken to the ambulance.

I run after him. I won't leave him alone. I must go with him. They tried to stop me but I begged them. Thy finally accepted me to come in.

Fuck. I was only hitting that bloody snake then Liam and Harry said something and BAM.

I entered the ambulance. The other guys went on Liam's car.

I was still in shock. The ambulance finally made its way out of the parking lot. I grabbed Harry's hand then the nurse told me to move.

I couldn't stop looking at Harry. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile..

We arrived. They took Harry to the Emergency room. They told me to wait outside.

I was in an emotional wreck. The boys finally came. All with blank expressions.

Liam approached to me and said, "Video Diary 5 will be shoot again as soon Harry gets well, our manager says we'll have to send a message to our fans, but we will discuss that later.. How's Harry?"

"I-I don't know Liam, they took him inside, it's all my fault.. You told me.. Im sorry.. I'll blame myself forev-"

"Stop it! Yes I told you but he'll be alright ok? Trust me!"

"Yeah Lou, it was an accident. Calm down." Niall said as him gave me a hug. They all did the same thing.

We waited.

Still waiting..

Nothing.

No sign.

I swear if the doctor doesn't come out of that room I-

He came out.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor came out.

My eyes widening as he approached. The boys were having the same blank expressions.

"Harry Styles?" he asked as he looked at some paper he had. We all nodded. Then, he continued.

". Nice to meet you," he came and shook our hands "I'm the one in charge for your friend.I have a good and a bad news-"

He has a bad news. Damn. They boys looked at me as my mouth started to tremble.

"The good one is he wont need a surgery. No mayor damage was caused to the brain thankfully. The bad one.. is that he may not me remembering ..temporally.. some things in his life-" he added as I interrupted him.

'W-what?"

"Yes, he knows who you are, his family etc..but don't expect him to remember some songs.. or things that happened to him. So please I beg you to please be patient. His memory will come back to normal soon, we don't know when, but soon." he said frowning at us.

He nodded and went back to the Emergency room when suddenly he came back and said.

"Oh sorry I forgot, you'll be able to see him in an hour. His needs some rest and remember please be patient." he said, as he returned back from where he came.

Harry.. what if. w-hat if he.. forgets what we h-had.. what if..

I couldn't handle this anymore. I threw myself to the floor as I placed my back beside the wall and started to cry.

The boys came and sat beside me.

I guess not knowing what to say they just gave me weak smiles, but I couldn't return them back.

After a while, no one of talked. We just waited the hour the doctor told us to wait.

Niall came and placed his arm around my shoulders. Then a nurse came and told us we could enter.

We all shared gazes. Nervously I stood up and went almost running to the Emergency room. Niall,Zayn and Liam came behind me.

He just woke up. I could see it. His hair was all messy and his eyes were tiny. He looks sexy just like every morning. Heh he..

We all stood up around him and gave him our best smiles. He grinned at us too.

"Hey lads!" he said to us.

He remember us. Just like the doctor said. I wonder what things he did forget. Maybe some songs, friends.. well lets see how this goes.

"Hey Harry" we all said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zayn, as we all looked for some chairs.

"I'm better thanks.I still have some headache tho." Harry said as he continued talking with the boys.

I clearly don't know what to say. Of course I will tell him I'm sorry, don't get me wrong.

I sat in one of the chairs Niall brought to us.

Then, silence fell upon the room. Ok this is my chance to tell him I'm sorry.

'I'm sorry Harry," I said to him as I looked down the floor. I couldn't stop playing with me fingers.. my lips started to tremble as a small tear fell down my cheeks.

"Its ok Louis. To be honest, I don't remember too much of the accident. The only thing disturbing me is this headache. Overall I'm fine don't worry." Harry said as he gave me a big grin.

I gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hands.

Suddenly, his grin faded. He had a confused expression and moved his hand away from me.

Whats happening?

No.

He couldn't forget about us. He remembers me!

No.

But.. he couldn't..

"H-hazza?"

"Why were you holding me hand?" he added with a nervous tone.

I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO UPDATE TODAY OK? I love you dont be mad at me heh heh..

Love,

Vivian..


	4. Chapter 4

I froze. He did forget about us. About what we had. We were about to tell the world about our love, but now its over.

Over..

Yes I know the doctor said he was going to remember things soon.

But what if he doesn't?

We worked so hard to get things to work properly.

Why of all things he had to forget about this? Seriously, why?

Is this my punishment? I guess I deserved it.

I stared at the room for a walls were painted in a depressive blue and the room had 5 beds all divided by pale turquoise curtains. Only 3 beds were being used. The first one had a little girl, looking very red and tired of crying. When we first entered the room she was still crying, but now she is deeply sleeping. A little television was on, but no noise coming from it. The man in the second bed was trying to tell the nurse to add volume, but she was trying to keep him laying down.

I personally don't like hospitals and never will. That unexplainable smell that fills the room makes me uncomfortable.

Liam gave me a remember-what-the-doctor-said look and I just nodded. Niall immediately dragged Harry into a conversation while Liam gave me a we-need-talk-outside look and so we did.

We told the boys we were going to make a few calls and we flew away from the dull room.

''Liam..'' I said, as I buried my face in my hands.

''He will remember soon Lou. Just wait you'll see. What you had was something strong, something to admire.. he loved you, and I'm sure he does. The way he looked at you..'' Liam said, trying to take away the hands from my face and looking me in friendly way.

''What if he doesn't Liam? What if he falls in love with someone else? What if he treats me differently? Did you looked at his face when he took his hands away from me!'' I added. Now tears streaming down my face.

Liam had now his arms around my shoulders.

''Do you remember the day you told each other what you felt? Did that made a big change between you?''

Not actually. I laughed. We always treated ourselves like if we were deeeeeeply in love with each other. Told everyone we were dating (they never believed us) we had this kind of bromance.

What did change is that if they asked us if we were truly dating we told them we did and we weren't lying. They all thought we were still joking. Because of that we planned Video Diary 5.

To tell the world what we really feeled towards each other.

Now it all collapsed. All by my stupid fault.

Liam's phone started buzzing. He stood up answering the call.

Harry's POV

Louis seemed confused.. So was I. Why he grabbed my hand like that? I really don't care about he holding it but.. I just felt something. Not sure what was it. His eyes were looking at me in a strange way.. not a bad way, but different..

Am I forgetting something? Its just weird.. I never felt this way before.

Louis is my best friend. Why did I reacted that way? We always fool around acting like lovers, holding our hands.. but this time it was different. Just different..

I'm going to mentally slap myself right now. He was clearly just being friendly and sorry about what he did! That's why he had a confused expression. We are best friends! We do that all the time! Ugh seriously Harry whats happening to you?

I must tell him I'm sorry! He may be hurt or something..

I need to talk to Louis, but there is still something that is disturbing me. Why when he touched my hand I felt this feeling inside me..

''Harry? You on Earth?'' Niall said, waving his hand at me.

''Yeah sorry. I was just thinking.''

''About?''

''Things''

He wiggled his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something when Zayn made a funny snore. When he fell asleep? I checked my clock. 20 minutes ago they entered here and he is already asleep! Oh Zayn..

Liam and Louis entered the room. Louis looking down and Liam ended his phone call. He placed his phone inside his trousers and whispered to Louis something.

News? An announcement? Fans?

What is he talking about?

''..yes, our manager says we need to make up something until things go back to normal..'' he said to Louis. They looked serious.

Is there something I don't know?

''..so we need to lie our fans?'' Louis added. They were standing in the middle of the room. They stopped talking as soon they realized I was trying to hear.

So they are hiding me something..

''We need to lie our fans because?'' I said to them. They raised their eyebrows and stared at each other clearly not knowing what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

''Oh , its nothing,'' Liam said immediately. ''We just told them our Video Diary was going to be uploaded this week but we had some issues and they'll have to wait''.

''Yeah, what he said'' Louis said grinning at me expectantly.

They took their seats and joined the conversation Niall just started.

We have been here for like 3 hours. I can't believe Zayn is still asleep. They boys look sleepy too. They've been awake and after all the drama they are all tired.

Louis is the one who is trying his best. His is trying to cheer up everyone, especially me.

He is the one who is starting the conversation. I also noticed something.. he almost grabbed my hand again, but he ended putting his hands in his laps.

''Oh just admitted Chelsea has the best players!'' Niall exclaimed.

''When will you convince they are so so lame?'' Liam said laughing.

They have this types of conversations all the time. As they continued talking about football.

Louis started a conversation between us.

''So.. how are you feeling?'' he said to me smiling.

''Better. I can't wait to go home!'' I said to him cheerfully.

Louis POV

Will he remember that we share bed and that his bed is in the other room full of old things?

''Oh, just admit it. You just want to be around the house naked!'' I said to him smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

''You know me so well'' he said, with a smirk now forming on his lips.

We both laughed.

Why he has to be so adorable? The way his curls fall perfectly. His green eyes.

At this moment I don't care what happened. I have a plan.

I have a plan.

The nurse finally entered.

''Harry Styles?'' she said as she approached to us.

We all nodded.

''You are able to go now. The doctor says you'll need to come next week for some check out, but for now you are completely free. Try not to do exercise or any type of brisk movement please. Also, the nurse outside is waiting for you to pick out your medicines, Thank You.'' the nurse said as she left the room.

''Hallelujah!'' Harry exclaimed. His please-take-me-home expression changed. He is happier and in a better mood.

I hugged him.

He returned the hug and placed his head in my shoulder.

He did returned the hug!

Then the boys came and joined. I will kill them for ruining the moment!

Anyways, it was just perfect. Can't wait to arrive home. We left the emergency room and picked Harry's medicines.

We left the hospital and I placed my arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry happier than ever didn't mind. We walked through the parking lot and entered Liam's car. We took our seats and the car started to move. I was tired so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A buzzing waked me up. All was blurry so I closed my eyes hard and opened them.

Harry was receiving a call. I tilted my head to see at the ID.

Caroline.

Caroline Flack.

''Hey!'' Harry exclaimed.

I could barely hear her voice. I could see she was talking cheerfully.

''I'm fine. I'm fine''

''It was just an accident!''

''Don't worry''

Louis calm yourself. She's just an ex. Harry's past.

''Yeah we should! When do you have free?''

Uh-oh. I won't let that happen. My plan needs to go well!

''Ok, I'll call you. See you later!'' Harry said cheekily.

He placed his phone on his trousers. Why is he still smiling?

You'll see Harry Styles.. what I've planned. Mwahaha.

We arrived and everybody went to each of their houses. Harry grabbed his things and titled his head letting me know we should move on. He remembers!

We reached our door and looked at me.

''Do you have the keys?'' he asked.

''Nope.'' I answered.

''Let me see..'' he said as he placed his things on the doorstep and began to search in his pocket.

''I know you are looking at my bum Boobear'' he said cheekily.

My cheeks began to burn as I started to laugh.

''Found them!'' Harry exclaimed as he opened the door.

''Do you want Pizza?'' he added. He was still grinning at me.

I'm starting to feel nervous. He is still acting the same way even though he actually doesn't remember we are.. well were dating.

''I'm not hungry right now. I'll go take a bath meanwhile.'' I answered as I made my way to the bathroom.

What is happening to me? I'm not being myself. My jokes are not the same. Neither my pranks. Maybe I'm not in the mood, maybe I'm just sad. Maybe..

I should work on my plan.

So let the plan begin.

I grabbed one of Harry's shirts, my trousers and Toms.

I dried my hair and headed up to the kitchen. Harry was already eating. He looked at me and said

''Is that my shirt?'' he asked.

''Maybe''

''Very funny'' he said sarcastically

I laughed at him. Then he winked at me.

''Come, eat some pizza'' he said. He stood up and grabbed a slice and placed it on a plate.

''I'm not hungry now'' I said to him. The smirk faded from his face.

''Yes you are. Come on!'' he said as he made those puppy eyes.

''You know that won't work'' I added.

''Please?''

''Nope''

''Then, I'll make you eat!'' He stood up from the table grabbing the slice of pizza and approached to me.

I moved to the other side of the kitchen, now a smirk starting to form on my face.

''Oh come on Boobear! I made it especially for you!''

''I'm not hungry!''

He came running to me and grabbed my waist.

''Eat.''

''No.''

''Then I'll throw all the carrots away!''

''Don't you dare Hazza''

''Stop me.''

He moved his hand from my waist and placed the pizza on the plate.

I grabbed his hands just before he opened the refrigerator.

''I'll eat pizza''

''Ha-ha!''

He turned his face now looking at me. Those green eyes were directly looking at my own eyes.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Our face were starting to approach each other.

''So, you'll have a date with Caroline?''

''Huh?'' he said. Starting to look confused.

''You'll have a date with her?''

He moved away.

''Are you jealous?''

''No, I'm not!''

''You are jealous! You are jealous!''

''Oh shut up!''

I walked away from him. I could feel him staring at me.

''Boobear..''

''Why do you like grandma's?''

He started laughing then came to me. He grabbed my waist again.

Then whispered, ''She just told me we should meet sometime. I was just being polite.''

''I'll go to bed now.''

He run directly to the stairs and said, ''See you upstairs!''

He winked at me and turned away.

My plan is working.

please comment! sorry I had a busy week! hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Song insired for the chapter: I should've kissed you -One Direction

Harry's POV

So Louis really thinks he'll go free after all what the stuff of today? Ha-ha!

I'm getting revenge. Sweet revenge..

I could hear Louis coming upstairs, so I turned off the lights and hided behind the door. This may be a childish revenge but I'm going to have a good laugh after this.

The sound of his steps were getting louder and louder. He opened the door. I was holding my breathe waiting for the right moment..

''H-Harry?'' he whispered.

I remained quiet.

''Harry? Are you here? Oh he is probably looking for his bed..'' he said as he walked away from the room.

I closed the door loudly. The sound of his fading steps stopped. He is returning back to the room.

I locked the door quietly and remained in my place. He tried to open it but it didn't worked. Suddenly, he began to knock the door.

''Harry, I know you are in there! Open the door please!'' he said as he groaned still knocking the door.

I could hear him going back downstairs. Damn. I must think of something else. I'll go out and see what happens. I quietly opened the door and looked at both sides. I headed up to the stairs, trying to find a sign of Louis, but no noise came from downstairs.

I made my way downstairs and everything was turned off. It was too quiet.. way to quiet..

The smell of Louis fragrance was getting nearer and nearer..

''Louis?'' I whispered.

''Yes?''

''Huh?''

''Suprise..'' he told me in a creepy voice, but nothing happened.

I moved away from my spot to turn on the light. The switch was on the other side of the room so I reached there, turned on the light and turned around.

Louis..

''SURPRISE!'' he exclaimed.

Then I felt this smooth, sweet flavored cream all over my face.

He didn't..

''LOUIIIISS!''

I could hear him laughing very loudly, almost rolling in the floor.

''No one pranks the prankster!'' he said, as he continued laughing hardly.

''Wait until I get you!'' I told him, as I made a swift moving to catch him, but he was already running upstairs.

I started to ran behind him, I could hear him still laughing. He locked himself in the bathroom.

Damn.. Think Harry, think!

Ha-ha! Did you know that bathroom have an emergency unlocking mechanism built-in?

Hehe I must thank Liam after this. I searched in my pockets for a pin. Nothing. So, I quietly made my way to the bedroom grabbed the pin and went back to the bathroom door. I pushed the pin straight into the hole, applied a little bit of pressure and turned the handle.

The door is open.

''Hi Louis.''

''H-Harry?''

''Thought that you would go free after all the stuff of today?'' I said mischievously to him, with a playful smirk on my face.

''Uhh.. maybe''

''Good one''

Suddenly, he tried to run after the bathroom, but I got him before that.

''Where do you think you're going?'' I added.

''Ehh..''

Louis POV

So, I may be the master in revenge, but when Harry is trying to get revenge..

Run!

Obviously, I tried to run, but he caught me before I could even move. I must think of something.. I could take advantage of this. Ha-ha. Perfect little thing to add to my plan.

''Harry?''

''What'' he said, as he turned his face to look at me.

I approached my face to his and I bit his cheek. He took his arms from me and placed his hands on his cheek. I ran out of the bathroom to our bedroom. I could hear him running after me. I made my way inside the bed sheets and hided. Of course, this wasn't the best hiding place but our room is small compared to the rest of the house.

Suddenly, I felt all this weight on me and Harry took the sheets from the bed.

''You can't run way from me, Boobear'' he said, giving me the most devilish smile ever. He started tickling me. I was begging him to stop.

''H-arr-y! Pl-ease! Hazza St-op!''

He stopped and I started tickling him instead. He couln't stop laughing. After all the stuff of today this feels so good. We are having such a good time.

I finally stopped. Now realizing we were on top of each other.

''I'm sorry'' I told him. Looking straight into green eyes.

''For?'' he asked.

''Hitting you in the morning..''

''It's ok! Wait.. you are sorry for hitting me but not for throwing whip cream on my face?''

''Maybe''

He started tickling me. He stopped and we stared at each other. Those green eyes were looking at me again. I started playing with his curls, still staring at him.

Our noses were inches apart now. This happened yesterday. He still remembered about us. My mind started playing all the events of today. The accident.. the hospital..

Caroline..

He was still looking at me.

I moved away from him, lifted myself from the bed and walked out of the room.

He is all I can think about.

I'm so confused.

I went to the other room grabbed a pillow, grabbed some blankets and went downstairs. I opened the T.V room, turned the T.V on and laid down on the sofa.

I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened upstairs..

_ I should have taken the chance_

_But I got so scared and I lost the moment again_

I should've kissed him..

Short chapter I know! But is better than be updating once a week right?;)

I want at least 3 comments for next chapter please!

I REALLY REALLY want to know what are you thinking about this! It helps an author a lot and I want to feel motivated!

Love, Vivian!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here's the deal! :) It will make things easier for you and me! Ok, I'll try to update every day. DON'T expect long chapters! Writing short ones everyday will make things way easier to keep up with the story! You ok with it?

HARRYS POV

Where's Louis? I already looked all around the house. Everything was fine yesterday. We were having a good time just fooling around. Sometimes we just stare at each other.. in a different way. I'm confused. It's like every time Lou is near.. I just want to hug him.. feel him near, but it is strange. Yesterday the way he looked at me.. that moment. We were so close. It was weird.. like a deja vu. I felt that the feeling was not new..

I can't stop thinking about Louis..

I still don't understand why he left. Just left. We were so close.. Suddenly he left. He did the same thing when mentioning Caroline. We were so close and suddenly.. bam.

I shook my head to wash all those thoughts away and focused in the fact that Louis is missing.

I grabbed my phone and called a Liam.

''Hullo?''

''Hey Liam, what's up?''

''Hey Hazza, well nothing much. You?''

''Same.. Hey! Do you know where Louis is?''

''Oh, he is with Niall at the grocery store.. They went a while ago, so they must be coming in a moment. Why?''

''Ah Thanks! Just wanted to know. See you later''

''Ok, make sure you come before lunch!''

''Sure''

I ended the call and went upstairs to take a shower.

I washed my hair, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. Changed myself into a comfy outfit and made my way downstairs. I could hear Niall and Louis voices in the kitchen.

''So you just left?'' Niall said as his voice was getting lower.

''Yeah'' Louis answered.

''Why!'' Niall snapped back.

''Cause I-'' suddenly I made some type of noise that made both of them turn around.

''Harry?''

''Ehh.. Hey Niall''

Niall and Louis stared at each other. Now their attention was back on me. Niall grabbed his things and made his way out of the kitchen. What the-?

''See ya!'' he shouted at us.

''What's up with him?'' I asked to Louis, who remained with the same confused expression.

He didn't answer. Earth calling Louis?

I approached to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

''Oh yeah sorry'' he said.

''Thinking to much eh?''

''Yeah'' Louis answered back. Seriously, what's wrong with him? I feel like he is hiding me something. ''I'll go take a nap. Can you wake me up before we go to Liam's?''

''Sure''

He turned around and headed upstairs. He is wearing his stripped shirt and his blue trousers. Typical. I don't think I have a stripped shirt. Well, I did had but Louis took them out of my closet. Stripes are his things.

I walked out of the kitchen and rested myself in the sofa. I'm feeling kinda tired. I didn't get to sleep too much yesterday, but I told Louis I was going to wake him up and If I sleep right now, I wont be able to do it.

I grabbed my phone and opened twitter. I haven't tweeted too much. My fans must be sad. I clicked the mentions button and stared at the tweets for a while.

''Harry_Styles sdfghjkl Harry I love you!''

''Harry_Styles Marry me? x''

''One Direction is sooooo lame, especially Harry_Styles ''

As I ignored some, but I some replied too. I would like to know, what girls do when we answer them back.

As I continued checking the tweets on of them grabbed my attention:

''LARRY STYLINSON 3 Harry_Styles Louis_tomlinson''

Larry Stylinson? Does it mean Louis and Me?

My thoughts washed away as I unconsciously checked the clock. Liam was expecting us in 10 minutes so I went upstairs.

So here it comes. My attempt to wake Louis up. I shook his arm. Nothing. I called his name nothing.

Oh, but I know the perfect way to wake him up. I plugged my iPod to the stereo and selected the loudest song I had. I turned the volume to the highest and pressed play. The loud music quickly filled up the room as Louis placed a pillow on his head.

''TURN IT OFF!''

I laughed as I turned off the music. I climbed up the bed and removed the pillow from his face.

''Ready?'' I asked to him.

''I was already up you know'' Louis said chuckling.

''Prat''

''Hey, take it back!'' he answered.

''Never!'' I was expecting him to answer immediately after this, but a smirk started to form on his face.

''Last one is a rotten egg!'' Louis stood up and ran outside the room. Childish Louis is back. I quickly ran behind him.

ehh.. commeeeeeeeeeent:))!


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV

Woahh! I ran pretty fast. Harry is still behind I guess. I knocked Liam's door but no one came. Knocked again, same.

''LIAM OPEN THE DO-''

Someone finally came! Wait..

''Harry?''

''Hey Lou'' Harry answered with a smirk on his face.

''What are you doing here?'' I told him as I made my way inside Liam's house and turned around waiting for his answer as he closed the door.

''I came before you''

''How?''

He only winked at me and went to Niall's home, oh sorry the kitchen. I followed him and Liam was already putting up the plates.

''Hey guys, you came just in time!'' Zayn said to us as he sat on his usual chair. Niall was already eating, not that I'm surprised at all.

''What are we eating?'' I asked. Liam lifted up his head and pointed at the oven. I slowly walked to it instantly smelling the lasagna. Liam is excellent at cooking, especially Italian food. ''Yummy!''

I saw Harry's confused face, looking for a seat. I walked to him, as he sat on my chair. Without saying anything I sat on his laps with a mischievous grin in my face.

''That's my seat Curls''

''Loui-s.. My h-hand'' I stood up and Harry began to laugh. ''My seat now.''

''Sure'' I sat on his laps again, when Harry started tickling me. I made a move and Harry was now on the floor. ''My seat now'' I said winking at him.

He quickly sat on my laps and I bit his back.

''LOUIIS'' He quickly stood up groaning and swearing. I couldn't stop laughing.

''Now who's laughing now eh?'' I told him with a smirk on my lips. Harry sat on the chair beside me, which is actually his seat.

''Stop! I like to eat in peace you know!'' Niall said as a bunch of food was still inside his mouth.

''Food is ready!'' Zayn said as he grinned at us. Niall squeaked as he quickly stood up and served himself some food. I turned a bit around and looked at Harry; he was already looking at me. I must say my heart did skip a beat.

I smiled at him and he asked, ''You mad at me?''

''Nope'' I answered. Harry now was returning the smile.

''Curls, how did you arrived faster?''

''I've got some tricks''

I stared at him for a while and looked down. This always works.. He grabbed my hand and I lifted up my face to see him.

''You always go through the long way Lou, I expected you to know this place very well...''

''I know it more than you''

''Yeah right.''

We stood up, picking our plates and served ourselves some lasagna. Harry quickly made his way to my seat and winked. He is so stubborn.

I'm still confused about yesterday. About how I reacted when we were so closed together. Usually I was care-free one, but this time everything just popped in my mind. I'm still not sure about Harry's feelings. I'm desperately in the need to know about them. He is so confusing.. He acts the same but I know it's different in some way.

I sat down in Harry's usual seat and started eating. Niall smiled at me, wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes now pointing at Harry. I rolled my eyes. Everybody saw Niall bothering me except Harry. Who I guess was deeply in love with Liam's lasagna.

''Ahh Liam that food was amazing!'' Niall exclaimed as he leaned down a bit. Looking absolutely full.

''Thanks Niall! Now, management called.. they want to meet us soon to talk about the summer tour.''

''When are we planning to meet with them?'' Zayn asked.

''They'll call us soon, but guess what?''

''What?'' We all said in unison.

''WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!'' Liam cheerfully exclaimed.

Well short chappie but uploading chapter 9 in a while.

Gahh the amount of readers is reducing with every new chapter:( What's happeniiiiiiiiiiiing:((

Anyways.. COMMENT!:)

I need some motivation;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We said goodbye to all the lads and headed up home. Harry was walking beside me. A couple of days ago we would be holding hands.. but now we are just walking, simply walking.

I could feel Harry staring at me. I turned my face to see him. He did was looking at me. He gave me that cheeky smile, and I could feel my cheeks burning red.

''So, we are going to America again!'' Harry said as he made a small jump.

''Yeah, and to think a couple of months ago we were singing on the X Factor.. Life can make huge turns Harry. Life is so unexpected.'' I could feel my body weakening. Life is really unexpected.

''Yup Lou, I never imagined myself being in a group.. being here with you,'' Harry said, looking now for the keys. ''With Niall, Zayn and Liam.'' He continued.

''I know, its amazing'' I added. As we both entered our house. I was awfully tired, but it's too early. Clearly not bed time for me.

''You look sleepy Lou, wanna to bed?'' He asked settling the keys on the table.

''Eh, I'll watch some TV right now. Wanna come?''

''Sure'' Harry answered, now both of us heading to the TV room. I opened the door, turned the lights on, entered the room and turned tv on. Harry sat down beside me in the small couch. I wonder why we have such a small sofa here.. We are 5 lads! Well, the floor is comfy too.

''Let's see..'' I talked to myself, changing channels but nothing interesting coming up.

''Oh, give me that!'' Harry said now taking the remote control from my hands. ''Aha! A scary movie!''

''No.'' I quickly answered. I'm not a fan of scary movies. Never was and never will.

''Oh come on! You are almost 20 and you are still scared of this things?''

''Yes, got a problem?'' I answered now taking the control from his hands.

''Please?'' Harry's puppy face now showing up.

''That won't work. Plus, I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks If I see one right now''

''Well, I'll protect you.'' Harry answered with his cheeky smile.

''You win.'' I gave him the remote control. He immediately changed the channel to the previous one. I made myself comfy in the sofa and grabbed a pillow to cover myself if anything I can't handle.

He stood up and turned off the lights. ''Better this way'' He said winking at me.

Harry's POV

The movie finally finished. I bet Louis just saw parts of it. He had his face in the pillow most of the time.

''Harry that was horrible!'' He finally talked. I just laughed at him. ''I'm never watching a scary movie again. ''

''Grow up Boobear.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Louis said seriously. He stood up from the couch and left the room.

Why did he left?

I quickly stood up and followed him. He was heading upstairs. I ran and grabbed his hand. He was looking down.

''Hey! Are you crying? I asked him as I placed myself in front of him. He did was crying, but why?

''Boobear?''

''I'm afraid Harry.''

''Sorry, If you really didn't want to see the movie you should've told me.''

''No, I don't care about the movie. I'm afraid of growing up,'' Louis voice now slowly fading. I gave him a hug. I could feel his breathe on my neck. ''I'm afraid of losing you. Losing the lads, the band, fans..''

''Lou,'' I gave hugged him more. ''We are going to be here for you.. Always.'' I could feel a smile forming on his lips. I slowly ended the hug now removing the tears from his face. Now looking at each other I continued, ''Always Boobear, Always.''

What is this feeling I get every time I'm this near with Louis? I just want to k-

Our lips were now touching. Louis soft lips were in mine. At first it was gentle, like he was afraid.. , but as soon as I began kissing him back he responded by pushing me against the wall that was behind us, and kissed me with so much passion.. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, before pulling away from me completely so we could catch a breath.

''H-Harry I'm so sorry'' Louis said looking down.

Come on Harry! Say something. Answer him! Bu, no words were able to come from my mouth. I was frozen. Why did I kiss back? It felt so right, but.. I can't Louis is my best friend. I do not fancy Louis. He is my best friend. Why do I feel this feeling is not new?

''I'm going for a walk.'' I answered him, not daring to look at his eyes. I quickly moved away and went downstairs. I left the house.. I need time to think.

I must change things. Louis is just my friend. Why did he kiss me? Why did I want to kiss him before? Why did I kiss back?

I need to wash all this feeling away. Honestly there is something bugging me.. I feel I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what and it's annoying me!

My mind was confused. I searched for my phone. There is only one way to change things.

I dialed a number.

''Harry?'' The person finally answered the phone.

''Hey Caroline''

Dun dun duuuun.

COMMENTTT


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV

I'm sleeping in the TV room again. I'm not sure if I can face Harry after what happened yesterday. He must be thinking I'm completely mental or something. I want to regret it, but I missed touching those lips. He kissed me back. So, why did he go away? He didn't even look me in the eyes, something very unusual from Harry.

I don't know what times is it? I needed this sleep. I grabbed my phone and checked 10:00am. Not late. Well, I still have a whole day ahead. I stood up and went out of the room. Instantly I covered my eyes with my hands because of the light. I slightly opened them again, ready to fight the aliens who want to take over the world. I laughed at myself and went to the kitchen. There was a note in the refrigerator. I walked to it and instantly knew it was Harry's handwriting.

Lou,

I'll be out for the day. I'm having a date with Caroline. Don't worry about yesterday. Niall made breakfast, so he is expecting you early.

Hugs,

Harry x

He is having a date with Caroline. After he told me he was just being polite. I must say my heart did sink a little. Wait, not a little.. it sank until de very bottom of the ocean.

''Don't worry about yesterday'' I repeated. So this means it meant nothing to him?

You know what? I'm leaving this stupid plan. I can't believe I actually thought I could get Harry back.

I need to talk with Niall about this. I know he'll hear me, Zayn and Liam would do too, but little leprechaun is the one I need at the moment. Then I remembered I must go to his house. I quickly went upstairs and entered mine and Harry's room. It was a mess. Harry's cloth and shoes were all over the place. Typical of Harry every time he is going on a date. I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom.

''Hey Louis!'' Niall exclaimed. Letting me enter his house, you would be surprised if you saw the amount of green this house has. I chuckled a bit.

''Hey Nialler.'' I answered, guessing by Niall's face he surely knows I'm not the happy Louis at the moment.

''What's wrong?'' Niall whispered, giving me a hug. I remained quiet. ''Lou answer me'' I'm going to let all go..

''You know it Niall. It's difficult. I love him Niall. So much. All this is my fault. He has all the right to go with Caroline. To be with the girl he wants. I deserve this. I kissed him yesterday, and he kissed back. I'm still surprised about it, but then he went away. Not even looking me in the eyes,'' Niall just nodded letting me know he was listening, ''I'm going mad. If I see him with another girl, I-I don't know.. We never broke up. Two days ago Nialler..Two days ago everything was fine. Perfect. ''

Niall remained quiet. Maybe trying to figure out what to say..

Nialls POV

I tapped my laps indicating Louis to rest on them. He placed his head on my laps and I began to caress hair. I could feel the Louis tears in my trousers. He was crying quietly.

After a while he fell asleep. It's hard to see him like this. Yesterday at Liam's house they were acting so care-free, their usual selves. I'm desperately in the need to know what Harry is thinking.

The doctor called today. No good news came from him. Apparently, Harry's amnesia is permanent. He will not remember a thing about Louis and him. I'm not sure how'll tell Louis this. It will only break his heart more. At least he had the hope, Harry would remember all someday. I think that's what kept him stable.

I opened my eyes. When did I fall asleep? I stretched my arms and instantly waking up Louis.

''What time is it?'' Louis yawned.

''Let me check.. 1:00pm. How are you feeling?''

''Hungry'' He chuckled. We stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I received a message from Zayn telling me they were bringing pizza. Yay, I don't have to cook. Louis asked me why I was smiling and I told him the lads were bringing pizza.

Louis was still sad. I grabbed my phone and texted Liam:

''Lou is sad. Bring something to cheer him up. Hurry up! Im hungryyy! –Niall x''

Liam replied almost immediately:

''Give me 10 minutes! Don't eat Louis! –Liam''

I laughed and replied:

''I'll try ;) –Niall''

Louis POV

I ended in the conclusion, I'll accept Harry's decision. He wants to be with Caroline ok then.

''Thinking too much?'' Niall asked raising his eyebrows.

''I'll let him be Niall. I can't force him to love me.'' A smirk was forming in Niall's face. Ehh? ''What's up?''

''Well.. you told me yesterday you had a plan right?''

''Yes but, I'm not planning to continue with it.''

''Well, we'll do it my way'' Niall added winking and wiggled his eyebrows. ''Let the luck of the Irish be in our favor.''


	11. Chapter 11

Song inspired for the chapter: Nothing – The Script and Without - Usher

Louis POV

''Niall I'm not sure about this''

''Oh, you do are. Just remember everything ok?'' I groaned as I was being pushed to my flat. Niall was so excited about this. I personally think this won't work, but let's see. He handed me a paper.

''Make sure you follow all this steps. If you don't do it well, everything we worked on will be ruined.''

''Yes sir.'' I rolled my eyes but still laughing at bit.

''He is already there. So.. see ya!'' The little leprechaun went jumping around to his flat. I laughed again. I walked to the entrance of our house. I could hear music on the second floor. Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. It is one of our favorite performances at our concerts. I smiled to myself and opened the door. I took a look at Niall's paper and read the first task.

Offer him pizza.

Seriously Niall?

I'm still nervous. We haven't seen each other since yesterday's kiss. I made my way upstairs when suddenly I hear some giggles.. And the sound became nearer and nearer. I just stood on the stairs, when this girl appeared laughing and holding hands with Harry.

''Oi! Louis, you are home!'' Harry said to me cheerfully. ''She's Joanne, umm a friend. Joanne, he's Louis.'' Her cheeks became slightly red.

''Nice to meet you Joanne'' I tried to put my best smile.

''Nice to meet you too'' she answered.

''I'm so hungry! Wait.. Am I smelling pizza?''

''Guess so'' I answered.

They both headed to the kitchen.

''Can I get some?' Harry asked, and then he winked at Joanne.

''Sure. Uhm Joanne make yourself at home. I leave you both alone. See ya'' Her cheeks were red again and Harry gave me a big grin.

''Thanks mate!''

Mate. He called me mate. I told Niall this wouldn't work.

I rapidly went upstairs, and locked myself in my room. Joanne's perfume was all over the place. So I went to my usual place: The TV Room.

I ripped Niall's paper and laid myself on the sofa.

What is he doing? Two girls in one day? Well, one the girl, the other is a bloody 110 year old woman. I turned the TV on, I didn't bother to change channel. I searched for my phone and opened Twitter. Replied some fans, and followed some. The same old stuff. I could hear Joanne's giggle from here. I won't be standing this. I left the room and found Harry and Joanne almost on top of each other. Ignoring them I grabbed the keys of my car and went straight to the door

''Hey Louis, where you go-'' I shut the door loudly and went to my car.

I need some time of my own. I went to the nearest local bar. I entered the place; it was almost empty it was kinda empty so I didn't expect too much people here.

I sat and the bartender came and asked, ''Can I help you sir?''

''Yes, can you give me something strong? Anything, as long as it's strong.''

''In a minute.''

I waited and took a glance at the bar. Still empty, just a man on the corner reading a newspaper and two blokes on the other side with some beers. The man returned with the drink and I drank the first shot and asked for another one. I could feel my body relaxing. I needed this.

Time passed by so quickly. I checked my phone, which was pretty hard cause I'm not focusing well and had missed calls from Niall, Zayn and Liam. I didn't care. I'm here to have a good time and not to care about anyone else. It's starting to get late. The place was beginning to fill. It's Saturday night so it was expected. I tried to avoid thinking about Harry, but every time I thought about him I drank more.

Many girls approached. Trying to flirt with me but no one grabbed my attention. There was only one person in my mind and you probably know who I'm talking about. I got more calls from the lads, but I'm not willing to answer them.

More time went by. I could tell it was pretty late. Now I can't stop thinking about Harry. We used to come here and have drinks. We convinced the bartender Harry could legally drink so there was not a problem. I want to hear his voice right now. I need him. Without thinking it twice I called Harry.

''Louis! Where are you!'' I remained quiet. Then, I heard I giggle and Harry said ''Joanne stop! I'm trying to talk.'' I immediately ended the call. Harry called back 3 or 4 times but I ignored them.

I turned around to look at the rest of the bar and saw this girl. She had white skin, and wavy brown hair. She was beautiful. She was sitting alone. I stood up, I wasn't too drunk yet so I could handle myself.

I approached to her and asked ''Why this lovely young lady sitting here alone?'' Her cheeks became slightly red and answered, '' I'm waiting for someone''

''Mind if I take a seat, meanwhile?''

''Go on'' she said with a sweet smile.

''So what's your name?''

''Eleanor''

''Louis''

''Wait, aren't you the one from-''

''Yup''

We talked and talked. Time passed and I continued talking with Eleanor. She gave me her phone and I gave her mine.

She received a call. She excused herself and walked away from the table. I could barely hear her, but I tried my best.

''I'm tired''

''This is the fourth time you leave me alone''

''Yeah..''

''Same excuse''

''Ok, I believe you.''

''Yup, you already came for me?''

''Ok, wait for me there. Love you!''

She's taken. I actually forgot about Harry for a while. Now, the feeling I had on Niall's house came back. Harder than ever.

Eleanor came back, and she told me she had to go. Now I was all alone again and asked for more drinks.

I was walking now the car, but then I changed my way and started walking to nowhere. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I love Harry and I need him now. I'm starting to collapse. I could feel my body weakening. Tears now streaming down my face.

I'm starting to feel stupid. Yes, two days after the accident and I feel I have loosed him for a long while now. Pretty absurd right?

The doctor called me today. I bet Niall thought he didn't. He called me while Niall was welcoming Liam and Zayn. I just didn't want them to worry more about me.

It's permanent. His amnesia is permanent.

My feet started to hurt, I don't know and I don't care where I am. I just felt weak. My body was just about to fall.. just about to fall, when someone grabbed me, strong arms sustaining me. The smell of this person fragrance came directly to my nose and I knew who it was immediately.

''Harry, is it you?''

''Yes, Boobear, I'm here.''


	12. Chapter 12

Harrys POV

"W-what are you doing here?" Louis could barely stand up. He was way too drunk. It's hard to see him like this.

"Shh, I'll take you home." I quickly put his arm over my shoulder. He tried to walk a little, but he stopped and lifted his head up to face me, he had a disgusted and worried expression, but... why?

"Harry, I think I'm gonna-"

Seconds later, Louis vomit was all over the floor. It was disgusting. I figured out he couldn't walk so I carried him on my shoulders. He wasn't too heavy, so I managed to walk easily with him. "My c-car" Louis lifted up his head to see, but I pressed my hand a bit in his head for it to return to its original position.

"Liam will take care of it." We were approaching to my car. My hands began to feel tired. I managed to get the keys out of my pockets and open my cars door. Louis snores were kinda loud. At what moment did he fall asleep?

I placed his light body on the passenger seat and headed to other side of the car. I turned on the car and took a glance on Louis. His brown hair was falling perfectly in his front. He looks so vulnerable. So broken.. I think he has been crying. I must talk to him, but I'll wait. I need to know what's going through his mind. I don't care about my feelings at the moment. I'll have time to figure them out later. Louis is what matters at the moment. I'll take care of him right now.

The streets were empty. I bet everyone else was clubbing or just sleeping on their houses. I raised the car's speed. I like feeling some adrenaline in my body, especially in tense moments.

I saw that arm had something written on it. I softly grabbed his arm and read:

7150 7000 – Eleanor ;)x

Who's Eleanor? My thoughts washed away when I suddenly received a text from Liam:

Hey, I'm going behind you! Slow your speed mate! -Liam x

I chuckled and answered him:

Lol, ok. See you tomorrow! I'll take care of Lou. - Haz

5 minutes later, we arrived at our flat. Louis was still asleep. So, I lifted up his body the same way I did before and walked to our door. I opened the door and saw that Joanne was still there. She was sleeping the small couch. I thought she was going to go earlier, but I promised her to take her home. So, I'll take Louis upstairs and I'll come back.

Quietly I went upstairs to our bedroom. Louis hasn't sleep here. It's is pretty awkward, because he usually sleeps with me. Another thing I must ask him. I placed him on the bed and covered him up. He was still deeply sleeping. Now, his snores were kinda low, they are funny. Don't get me wrong, I think they are adorable. I quickly entered the bathroom, unzipped my pants and you know what happened next. I washed my hands and went out of the bathroom.

I left the room and trotted downstairs. Joanne was still sleeping. I wasn't going to wake her up roughly. So as the gentleman I am *laughs* I removed the hair from her face and patted her shoulder a bit. She finally woke up.

"Harry?" she let out a small yawn and stretched her body. "What time is it?"

"Late Joanne, very late" I said to her letting out a small laugh.

"Oh my God! My mom must be freaking out!"

"Don't worry, I'll take you home!" I offered my hand and she took it helping her to stand up.

Louis POV

My head was aching a lot. I could tell it was already afternoon. I don't remember too much about last night. I do remember talking with.. With.. Oh yeah Eleanor.

Wait.. Who brought me here? I'm I in my bedroom?  
>I suddenly felt someone's breath on my neck.<p>

Harry. Harry was lying beside me. Holding me.

I don't know why I love to tease you guys hahaha:)

So, please comment :)


	13. Chapter 13

Louis POV

My head was aching a lot. I don't remember too much about last night. I do remember talking with.. With.. Oh yeah Eleanor.

Wait.. Who brought me here? Am I in my bedroom?  
>I suddenly felt someone's breath on my neck.<p>

Harry. Harry was lying beside me. Holding me.

When did this happen? He went for me? Or did I just come here by my own? Well, the second option was clearly not the one cause I was drunk.

Now let's return to the fact Harry's beside me, on our bed, a Sunday morning or afternoon... To be honest, I missed this. Having him by my side.

''Louis, you stink. Go take a bath.'' Harry stated in his coughcough sexy morning voice. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

''Then why are you here by my side, if I stink you wouldn't be here.'' I turned my body now facing him. Smirking, I stood up from the bed and went directly to the bathroom.

I dried my hair and placed the towel around my waist. I quietly left the bathroom and walked through the room to get to the closet. Harry apparently went back to sleep. So, I picked the clothes, nothing far from usual, just a stripped shirt and light brown trouser. I didn't bother to change in the bathroom, so I put on my clothes on my room.

''Looooking fit,'' Harry winked; now stretching his body.

''Blimey Harry! You took the crap out of me!'' I answered quickly putting my clothes on, ''I thought you were asleep.'' I winked back as I rested my body on the bed again.

''You smell good now Lou.''

''I know'' I climbed a bit more on the bed; now resting my head on the pillow. Harry was in the same position but facing me. We were looking directly into each others eyes. His hair was messy, but still it was perfect. He grinned at me, and I smiled back.

''We were worried about you.'' Harry brushed some of the hair off my face. My cheeks were turning red, and Harry chuckled so it means he noticed.

''How did you found me?''

''I was pretty obvious, you left the house quickly. I could see you were thinking deeply. Well, after you ignored me-''

''Hey! I didn't'' I interrupted him. He had a smirk on his face. Eh..I did ignore him. ''Sorry, continue.''

''As I was saying,'' Harry continued, raising his voice a bit. I laughed, and whispered ''Sorry'' again, rolling my eyes. ''You ignored me. I know you, and I could tell you needed some time of your own. Time passed and you didn't return. So I texted the boys, asking them if they have seen you around, but all said no. It was still early, so if you didn't appear in some time. I was going to look for you. Time passed, and I received a call from you, but someone over here,'' Harry said eyeing me, and raising his eyebrows, ''didn't respond. So that's when I got worried. I called back but you didn't answer. I went for my car, and started searching different possible places you might have gone, but I achieved nothing. That's when my brain worked again, and thought about Bertie's bar. I went to it, and I saw your car. I entered and asked for you, but the some old man told me you left a couple of minutes ago. I left the bar and that's when I saw you. Completely drunk. I could see you were about to fall, and that's when I grabbed you.'' Harry concluded and had a triumphant smile. I told him thanks and he returned the smile.

I must tell him I'm sorry. Yes, because of the kiss and you know, me being completely drunk yesterday. My mood changed completely and Harry noticed it. ''What's wrong Lou?''

''Nothing'' I answered him, avoiding eye contact.

''Nothing is always something,'' With his hand, he lifted my chin a bit. ''Look at me. What's wrong?''

''I'm sorry.'' I managed to say looking back down again. ''Sorry you had to bring me here yesterday. You didn't have to pick me up, and leave Joanne alone''

''Hey! We all have the need to get drunk sometime.'' Harry winked and continued, '' and Joanne, I took her home. So don't worry.''

''Sorry about to kiss too...'' I added expectantly. Here's the chance to know what the kiss meant to him. I don't regret it. I want to know why he kissed back.

''Are you hungry? I'll make some food'' He left the bed and walked off the room.

What the-? Why is he avoiding it? It clearly meant nothing to him. I won't bring the topic again. Trust me, I won't.

Groaning, I lifted myself from the bed and crept out of the room. I made my way downstairs, where Harry was already cooking. I laid myself on the kitchen counter, and took a look on my hand. Eleanor number was gone.

''Shit.''

''What's wrong?'' Harry asked worriedly.

''Nothing, I just forgot something.'' I answered, looking again at my arm. Harry smiled, and asked, ''Eleanor?''

How does he knows about Eleanor? ''Uh, yeah.''

''Don't worry, I saved the number on your phone yesterday.'' He did?

''Oh, thanks.''

,, no teaser, or cliff hanger today. Hehe

Comment, vote and you know.. READ


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's POV

You must be asking why I avoid talking about you-know-what right. Yes, I'm avoiding it, but that doesn't mean I don't think about it. It's bugging my mind. He's the only thing I can think about. The kiss... the kiss... it felt so right. I kissed back because I wanted to. I wanted to feel him.

''Earth calling Harry… Earth calling Harry?'' Louis said using his squeaky tone.

''Oh yeah sorry...'' I'm not hungry; I moved my food from one place of the plate to another.

I could feel Louis staring at me. A hundred times every day I remind myself he is just my best friend, and nothing else is going to happen between us. Can you imagine the boy's reaction? Management! Our fans… Maybe I'm just confused. Maybe I just have strong feelings for him, but as a best friend.

''Harry!'' Louis snapped looking intently at me. ''What's wrong?''

''I'm not hungry that's all.'' I pushed the plate a bit, laying on the sit.

''Oh really?'' Louis said using his most sarcastic tone of voice.

I chuckled a bit and answered him, ''really.''

''I don't believe you. Come on, eat.'' Louis grabbed a bit of smashed potatoes with his fork and placed it in front of me. ''Now, Open. ''

I sealed my lips.

''Do you remember that time we returned from the hospital and you made me eat pizza?'' Louis raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

''Yeah'' I answered looking down. I'm acting like a child. I laughed and saw Louis confused face. ''Ok, I'll eat.'' Louis confused face turned into a triumphant smirk as he finished eating his food.

Louis POV

I received a text from Zayn.

'Be ready in 10! –Zayn x'

''Be ready in 10 minutes for what?'' I asked myself. Harry lifted up his face and looked at me in a confused face.

''Wahrs uh?'' Harry asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. I gave him an I-don't-understand look and he swallowed what he had inside. ''Sorry, what's up?''

''Zayn told me to be ready in ten, but I don't know what is he talking about.''

''Shit!'' Harry exclaimed as he quickly stood up from the table. I did the same thing looking expectantly at Harry. ''We have a photo shoot today! I totally forgot about it.''

''Good one Harry.'' I answered him sarcastically.

''Go tell the boys I'm coming. I'll be ready in ten!'' Harry went running upstairs and I walked up to the entrance. I stopped at a mirror and arranged my hair and cloth. I grabbed my keys and went outside. This is one of the advantages of living so near each other. I can easily go walking to one of the boy's flats.

I wonder why Harry saved Eleanor's number on my phone… maybe he was just being polite… or maybe he was just encouraging me to go out with her. I'm not quite sure about it... maybe sometime.

You know what? I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm getting Harry back and I'll do it my way...

If you know what I'm talking about *smirks*

I arrived at Zayn's flat and knocked the door. Liam opened the door and greeted me in.

''Hey Louis!'' They all said in unison.

''Ello! Harry's about to come.'' I grinned to them and laid myself on the sofa. The all had this looks and smirks and I just rolled my eyes.

''Come on, let's go!'' Liam ordered and I groaning lifted up from the sofa. We went out and entered Zayn's car. Harry was not even near to be seen. After a couple of minutes, I saw Harry came running to the car. He opened the door and entered sitting beside me.

''Hey!'' He said running out of breath. ''Sorry.''

''Hey.'' Smirking I placed my arm around his waist.

Hullooo:) like always *frowns* sorry for lateness and short chapter.

BUTTTT MY WRITTERS BLOCK IS OVERR! :)

Tee-hee, sooo please commentt

ps: don't worry.. the rest of the boys will be moreee on the story


	15. Chapter 15

Louis POV

''Hey!'' He said running out of breath. ''Sorry.''

''Hey.'' Smirking, I placed my arm around his waist. Harry looked at me and gave me one of his cheeky grins. I could feel my cheeks burn.

''I must look a mess I know, but 10 minutes aren't enough.'' Harry said leaning his head on the seat.

''You look fine''

''Thanks boo''

Niall winked at me and I just rolled my eyes, but still a small smile forming on my lips.

''Do you know where we are going? I asked him.

''I'm not sure. I think it's for a magazine, so today is the photo shoot and tomorrow the interview… Right Liam?'' Niall placed his head on the gap between the driver's seat and the door waiting for Liam's answer.

''Yup, it's for some new magazine and they say the building is kinda new. So I think we are going to have some fun.''

''Zayn's gonna have some fun.'' I said. We all know Zayn loves photo shoots.

''Shut up Lou!'' Zayn snapped back, and turned his head to look at me. He had a grin on his face, so that just proves me he do loves them.

Harry placed his head on my shoulders, ''I'm sleepy Lou.'' He said yawning.

''You are always sleepy!'' I gave him a grin and with the corner of my eyes I could see he was laughing too. I laid down my head on his. Niall smiled at me again. I love the boys for supporting me and for many other things. They know my true feelings for Harry, well it was quite obvious, but as far as I know they never judged us. Never. They helped us by showing Management that it was not just only a crush that would create drama and after 2 months everything was going to be over. No. It was more than just a crush. It is more than a crush. I love him.

Harry's POV

We arrived at the studio were the photo shoot is going to take place. We are kinda late, and yes it was my fault. Heh he. Anyways, the photographer hasn't arrived yet so everything is fine.

We entered the building and everything looked like a wrestling arena. Well, I think it is a wrestling arena. Interesting.

''Can you please enter the make-up room, the photographer will be here soon.'' Some helper told us.

''Sure'' Niall answered. We all went to the make-up room. It was pretty big. Some models were here too. There were like 20 make-up artists and 20 seats. I bet this is going to be fun. They ordered us to take seats. We followed.

After they finished with all the make-up and wardrobe, one of the assistants came to explain us what are we going to do.

''Ok, so here's what you are going to do,'' The assistant said looking at all of us, ''First, we are going to do the individual photos, then the whole group, ok?'' We all nodded and she continued, ''First Zayn, then Liam, Niall, Louis and finally Harry. The photographer will give each of you the instructions. So please be ready. Zayn, follow me please.'' She smiled at us and went to one of the main rooms. Zayn followed her with a big grin on his face. We all sat on a couch, waiting for our turn.

''Do you have more information about the American tour?'' Louis asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

''Yes!'' Liam answered excited. ''Management is planning a summer tour! May/June or June/July!''

''Can't wait!'' I exclaimed. I love America. Hopefully after our Arena Tour here we are going to record our second album and then a world tour. That's my dream. Travel around the world doing what I love with my best friends.

After a while waiting and talking about our tour, Zayn finally came. He looked exhausted and sweaty.

''Liam you are next!'' Zayn said quickly resting his body on the couch.

''Well lads, see you in a while!'' Liam left the room.

I could hear some giggles approaching; I instantly looked at a door that just opened. 3 girls entered the room. One had brown wavy hair, pretty face and nice body; the other two had black hair and same pretty face and body. Louis stood up from the couch and went to the one with brown hair.

''Eleanor?'' He asked with a grin on his face.

''Louis! What are you doing here?'' She gave him a hug. Oh… so SHE is Eleanor.

''I-I well we are having a photo shoot! What about you?''

''Same!''

''Why didn't you tell me you were a model?''

''We didn't had too much time to talk'' She frowned. Then, the other girl highly giggled.

Louis looked at them, ''Oh sorry!'' He came to us and they followed. ''Girls, this is Zayn, Niall and Harry. Guys she's Eleanor and her friends, sorry girls your names?'' The girls giggled even more. Eleanor laughed and presented them.

Well, she isn't that pretty to be honest. The other two girls looked better.

Louis continued talking with them and I'm just here completely ignored. I rolled my eyes and Niall saw me.

''What's up?'' He asked raising his eyebrows.

''Uh… nothing.'' I said seriously.

''Ok…''

Liam finally arrived. Shirtless and sweaty just like Zayn. I could se he grabbed one of the girls attention.

''Hey'' He said to them. Louis presented him to the girls. I didn't cared what they talked about. I laid my head on the couch and closed my eyes.

''Hey guys, we can go to Nandos after this and the girls can come with us.'' Louis smiled at the girls and looked at us expectantly.

''Sure!'' Both Niall and Zayn answered. ''Yeah!'' Liam said smiling at this girl named Danielle.

''Whatever.'' I finally said. Louis looked at me instantly.

''Harry, can we talk please?'' He said frowning.

''Yeah, what's up?'' I asked acting uninterested.

''In private.'' Louis excused himself and I groaning lifted myself from the couch and followed him. He entered some empty room and folded his arms seriously looking at me.

''What's wrong with you?''

''Nothing.'' I answered him rolling my eyes.

''Oh come on Harry I'm not stupid I know something is wrong, why are you being rude with the girls? That's so unlike you.''

''Unlike me? I'm not the one acting weird sometimes.''

''Excuse me? I'm not the one dating two girls in one day, oh sorry a grandma and a girl.'' Louis winked at me but I know he was getting furious.

''You go with your little Eleanor, and ignore me just like you were doing a couple minutes ago!''

A smirk was forming on Louis lips. ''Are you jealous?''

''No. I'm not. '' I turned away and started walking to the door. I felt Louis grabbing my arm, ''What do you want!''

Suddenly, he placed his lips on mine, his hands holding my face. ..it was rough and demanding, but at the same time I could feel the softness of Louis lips. I kissed back, but not afraid like the last time. This time I did wanted more, I slowly pulled him closer to me. His fingers intertwining my hair, I could have kissed him like that forever, but after a while our lips parted…


End file.
